The Beginning and the End
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: Having forgotten all about his past life, Eragon runs from Carvahall with the mysterious storyteller Brom, and his dragon. As the dreams began haunting him once more, he longs to know more about this mysterious woman, who haunts his mind.
1. Prologue: Intimidations and Such

_Draconious, Bellirius, Empirus_

_The saga begins_

_8__th__ May 2007 - present_

Characters Claudette, Wekilt, Velaer, Raechel are my creations. No resemblances to any real life persons are intended. ©2007 StormAngel

Eragon never knew his real parents; all he knew is that an elven family adopted him after his mother abandoned him on the edge of Du Weldenvarden. He had sandy brown hair, with sparkling onyx eyes. Pointed ears differentiated him from his fellow humans. No one knew where he got those ears. Some say that his parents must be elves, while some others say that one of his parents is an elf. Either way, Eragon still has pointed ears.

Arya, on the other hand, is the daughter of the elven family that adopted him. She has dark midnight hair, framing her small, oval face. Emerald green eyes contrast greatly with her black hair. Pointed ears poke through the curtain of hair that framed her face.

Arya and Eragon are good friends, neither seeming to leave each other alone for a moment. Surprisingly, Arya does not play with girls her age. Instead, she spends most of her time with Eragon, be it running around the fields or playing with mock swords.

* * *

Arya scampered around the field happily, chasing after Eragon, who laughed.

Sandy brown mixed with black hair waved wildly in the wind, as the two chased each other in circles.

"Arya! Eragon! It's time for dinner!" A melodious voice floated across the field.

Arya turned to Eragon.

"Come on, Eragon! I'll race you back!" Arya giggled.

Eragon chuckled.

"I'll win!" He called over his shoulder, as he sped towards where his foster mother, Islanzadi stood.

"No. I'll win!" Arya yelled back as she ran faster.

"Now, children, you both win." Islanzadi's voice called out to them. Both of the[m arrived that instance, panting hard. Arya looked at Eragon, and they both grinned.

"Good evening, mother" they said in unison.

Islanzadi smiled gently at them.

"Come in." She said, pulling open the door, entering behind them.

The door snapped shut.

* * *

The inside of the house is beautiful, decorated by fairths on the walls and some ornaments. Arya and Eragon shared one room, which had two beds placed at a comfortable distance away from each other. The dining table was placed in front of the fireplace, warm, steaming plates of food already placed there. Arya and Eragon chattered noisily as they took their places at the table. Islanzadi sat down in between the two children, and they started the meal.

"So what did you two do today?" Islanzadi asked conversationally.

"Nothing much, mother. Arya and I just ran around chasing the butterflies." Eragon replied with his mouth full.

"Eragon, don't talk with your mouth full." His mother chided gently.

"Yes, mother." Eragon sighed, the tips of his pointed ears going red.

Arya grinned at Eragon's discomfort.

Soon, dinner concluded, a three-course meal with vegetable soup, pumpkin pie and some fruits and berries.

Arya shifted impatiently in her chair as she waits for her mother to clear the empty plates.

"Be patient!" Eragon hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

Arya nodded, and shifted again.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, their mother came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. Her mate, Arya's father, Evandar, died a few years ago in a war. Neither in this house speaks of the war as it brings back bad memories to Islanzadi and the two children, both whom had seen their father died at a young age.

"Mother!" both of them squealed in a high voice.

Islanzadi smiled gently at them.

"Are you tired, little ones?" She asked softly.

"Yes. I'm really tired, Mother. Can you tell us a bed time story before we sleep?" Arya asked, poking Eragon awake.

"Huh? What?" Eragon mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm asking Mother to tell us a bedtime story. Support me, will you?" Arya hissed.

Eragon immediately jerked awake.

"Yes, mother. Tell us a bed time story, maybe that one with the dragons." Eragon asked excitedly.

Facing her two eager children, Islanzadi laughed.

"Well alright. Now to bed!"

Laughing, the two little kids ran to their room, dragging their mother behind them.

Hopping onto her bed, Arya lifted the covers and slid under them; beside her, Eragon did the same.

Islanzadi came in after them, shutting the door gently behind her.

"So what story are you going to tell us today, mum?" Eragon asked, excitement dancing in his eyes.

Islanzadi tilted her head, thinking, before replying.

"How about the one when I met your father?" She replied.

The two children nodded enthusiastically, settling down into the covers.

"Well, it is like this…

Your father and I met in Ellesmera, where his father is King. We met during the celebration of the tides. I wasn't very taken with him at first, I'm afraid." At that, Arya and Eragon laughed.

"He asked me to dance with him, and I turned him down, hard. Evandar was crushed, but he never did stop chasing after me. I allowed him to court me after my mother advised me to do so. After all, who can stop true love?" Islanzadi's eyes turned misty, as she loses herself in her memories.

"He proposed to me two years later, and I accepted. From then on, I became his mate, and nothing in the world could ever change that," Islanzadi concluded.

She glanced tenderly at Arya and Eragon, who are already slumbering gently. Kissing their foreheads lovingly, Islanzadi left the room, smiling sadly to herself. She still missed Evandar, though she tried to make herself believe that that wasn't so. He was a loving father, and an ardent lover, though she neglected to mention that to Arya and Eragon. Morzan, the first of the Forsworn, had killed him when he was busy fighting another Urgal.

Islanzadi smiled sadly again, opening her room door, when she reached it. Arya and Eragon are such nice children, and she could not have asked for more. However, sometimes, she wished that she were able to offer Arya and Eragon a more complete family, one with their father. Looking at Arya and Eragon play in the fields just now made her wonder if they could remain so innocent, so carefree, forever. She knew the war was about to break out once more. Forcing her lips into a sad smile, she slipped under the covers of the bed. Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

Eragon awakened the next day, staring into the bright sunlight. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he frowned at the open windows. Who opened them? He thought, irritated.

He turned to his left. Arya's bed was already empty, and sounds of water were coming from the bathroom. Eragon grinned slightly as he clambered out of bed happily. He could smell the sweet smell of cooking corn wafting from the kitchen. Grinning hugely, he hurriedly packed his bed, and sprinted out of the room, not bothering to see if Arya was done bathing.

Skidding to a stop at the kitchen, he peered in cautiously. His mother was stirring something that smelled like carrots in the pot. He was so engrossed in trying to see what Islanzadi was cooking that he did not notice Arya sneaking up behind him.

"Gotcha!" A cool voice washed over him, shocking Eragon.

Eragon got a shock of his life when a hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder out of nowhere.

Spinning around, he met Arya's grinning face.

"Arya!" He yelled.

"Eragon!" their mother poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Mother! Arya scared me." Eragon whined piteously.

"I didn't!" Arya rebuked, pouting. "I just tapped you." Arya smiled innocently.

"You scared me!" Eragon protested.

"Now. STOP!" Islanzadi yelled. The two quarrelling children gradually became quieter and looked at their mother in shock. She had never yelled at them before, not when Arya had accidentally smashed her favorite porcelain vase, not when Eragon had spilled hot milk on her toes and burnt them.

Arya's eyes started filling with tears and her lips trembled. Eragon looked down at his feet, visibly upset.

"I'm so sorry, Arya, Eragon. It's just that…" Islanzadi gestured helplessly.

Without a word, Arya and Eragon flung themselves at Islanzadi, tears spilling from their eyes. Islanzadi bent down and carefully wrapped her arms around them, hugging them gently.

"Mother, you still love us, right?" Arya asked seriously, biting her lip.

"Of course," Islanzadi reassured her, smoothing Arya's hair.

"Then why did you yell at us just now, Mother?" Eragon asked, his eyes full of questions.

Islanzadi winced internally at Eragon's accusatory tone.

"I was just very tired, Eragon. There are some things that cannot be changed, and I'm upset over them. Do you understand?" Islanzadi glanced fondly at Eragon, ruffling his hair as he nodded his head.

Eragon grinned, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Mother… Don't do that." He squealed, ducking under Islanzadi's hand. Their mother smiled sadly, hugging both he and Arya tightly.

"Are you alright, Mother?" Arya asked seriously, her tiny face full of worry.

Islanzadi smiled at Arya's question. Her face, full of worry for her, made Islanzadi reminisce about the times when she was younger. She was so full of energy and life. Until her parents died. It had broken her heart, making her what others perceived as 'cold-hearted', when in fact she was trying to prevent her heard from being broken again.

"I am now, Arya. Now, I believe some breakfast is in order." Islanzadi smiled again as Arya and Eragon 'screamed' in joy.

Disengaging themselves from Islanzadi's arms, Arya and Eragon raced each other to the dining area.

"I'm first!" Arya shrieked wildly as she sprinted through the halls.

"I'm first!" Eragon riposted, running harder.

Their mother looked at the two dwindling forms in a mixture of exasperation and happiness. She just could not understand why the two of them just can't leave each other alone for once, yet she was happy for them, happy that they would have each other to help them through the upcoming war. Islanzadi sensed that something terrible would happen soon, something big and drastic that would change the tides for everyone.

Shaking herself from her reverie, Islanzadi strode over to the stove, where the broth was now producing large amounts of effervescence. Waving her hands, she cut off the source of the flames using the ancient language. Carefully scooping the soup into three bowls, she carried them out to the table, not before placing the scoop into the basin.

* * *

Arya and Eragon shifted uncomfortably as they waited for their mother to come out from the kitchen. Arya sat with her head down, her jet black hair obscuring her face.

"Arya?" Eragon began hesitantly, looking at her worriedly.

Arya lifted her head slightly, her green eyes filled with tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Do you hate me, Eragon?" She whispered, eyes never leaving his, her young face full of worry and sadness.

Eragon looked at her in shock and incomprehension.

"Why would I hate you, Arin?" He asked, using his nickname for her.

Arya sniffled a little before looking at Eragon.

"Are you angry for scaring you this morning?" She asked softly.

"No. Of course not!" Eragon replied, his eyes puzzled.

Islanzadi entered the room then, with three bowls of soup. Placing them on the ornately carved table, she glanced curiously at Arya, who had tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Arya?" Islanzadi began, "are you crying?" she asked, going over to her. Arya sat up a little straighter and wiped her eyes.

"I was just a little upset, Mother." She replied, taking the bowl nearer to her.

Beside her, Eragon did the same. Islanzadi sat down at the last remaining seat, taking her bowl of soup. The trio sat in silence, neither talking, the small chinks from the spoon hitting the china the only sound. Eragon glanced at Arya, who had her head down.

"What's the problem, Arin?" he asked again, gently; tilting her chin up.

His young boyish face filled with concern and worry.

"Do you still love me, Mother?" Arya turned to Islanzadi, her small face full of hurt.

Islanzadi was taken aback for a moment, before answering, "of course I do Arya. I never did not love you."

Arya sniffled a little again, before wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her tunic.

"I'm sorry, mother." Arya murmured, finishing her soup.

Islanzadi nodded, and continued drinking her soup. Eragon quickly finished his, and ran after Arya, who had run off after finishing her breakfast.

Islanzadi watched the two and wondered, "what's with the two of them…"

Shaking her head, she finished the rest of her soup, collected the three bowls and strode off to the kitchens to wash them.

* * *

Eragon ran after Arya, who was running very very fast for an elf.

"Arya, wait!" he panted, as he sprinted after her.

Arya turned back, her raven tresses splaying about her face.

"Why, Eragon?" She cried, before running into their room, closing the door with a loud bang.

Eragon sat outside the door in defeat. He doesn't know what is happening to Arya these days. She seems to have unpredictable mood swings and seriously, this is frightening Eragon. He never thought that his sister would be so weird. Although he knew that he and Arya were not related, his seven year old mind did not care for the fact, and they still treated each other as siblings.

In the room, Arya flung herself on her bed, crying slightly. She didn't know what brought this on, but somehow, she felt that everything that happened this morning was all her fault. She took out a bottle, which is filled with brown pills. Taking one out, she popped it into her mouth.

* * *

Eragon took a deep breath, before knocking cautiously on HIS room door.

Arya heard a slight knock on the door. Sighing, she shouted, "come on in."

"How could I, when you locked the door?" Eragon snapped back plaintively.

Arya rolled her eyes, and replied. "I thought you had the key."

"I don't, Arya. Now let me in!" he yelled, frustrated. He wanted a bath, thank you very much.

Arya rolled her eyes again and opened the door, careful not to hit her head with the door.

Eragon sighed in relief as the door opened. Finally, he can bathe. He stepped into the room cautiously, fearing for his safety when he saw Arya's angry expression.

"Erm… Hi?" Eragon said, moving to the closet.

"Hello to you too. Go and bathe. You stink." Arya replied.

"So you aren't blaming yourself anymore, right?" Eragon asked.

Arya nodded, and Eragon let out a breathe of air in relief. Taking a light blue tunic and a matching pair of pants from the closet, he strode over to the bathroom and closed the door with a loud bang.

* * *

Arya sighed as Eragon entered the bathroom. She didn't know what was happening to her. She would have to ask her mother then. Sighing again, Arya got up from her bed and exited the room, on her way to the garden, where her mother would be, tending to the flowers.

"Why does this always happen to me?" She mused.

Islanzadi was strolling through the garden when Arya came storming through.

"What's wrong, Arya?" She asked, worried. Arya had been having mood swings all month, and it was worrying her.

Arya shrugged, before replying, "I don't know, mother. I keep feeling that what happened this morning was my entire fault." Arya sighed, frowning a little, "I know that you and Eragon don't blame me for anything, but somehow, nothing seems to be working…"

Islanzadi frowned, worried, "Arya, nothing that happened this morning was your fault. I was just very upset yesterday. You must stop blaming yourself." She replied, kneeling down to be at Arya's height, "If it is anyone's fault, it's mine. I should not have taken my anger out on you." Islanzadi said softly,

Arya nodded, and opened her mouth to reply, "Yes mother. I…" before she could finish her statement, Arya fainted, collapsing onto the ground.

------------

End?

------------

Author's note: I'm so sorry. I'm editing all the chapters for Draconious once more. Please read and review. Thank you so much. grins I would have never bothered to beta it without my nice ex-english teacher who told me to fix my grammatical errors. I'm quite sure that there's some left, but it's better now, ain't it?


	2. Prologue: The truth revealed

A/N:Characters Claudette, Wekilt, Velaer, Raechel are my creations. No resemblance to any real life persons are intended. ©2007 StormAngel

A/N2: Admitedly, I am surprised by the reviews I got, you like this story! Weee! Thanks to those to reviewed. :)

Disclaimer: Arya, Eragon, Islanzadi and the whole of Algaesea is not mine. All CP's work.

"Arya?" Islanzadi shook her gently.

When she didn't reply, her mother started panicking.

"Eragon!" She called out mentally.

* * *

Eragon was having a nice time in the baths, playing with the many soap and shampoos that belonged to Arya. No, it is not that he likes the flowery, freshly crushed pine leaves smell they gave off; he just loves to see the little flower shaped bubbles floating around the bathroom.

He was just about to open Arya's new bottle of shampoo, when a mysterious person tried to 'invade' his mind. In a panic, Eragon started throwing up his mind defenses.

'Eragon.' Sounded a familiar voice in his mind.

Eragon stopped trying to defend his mind for a moment.

'Yes, mother?' he replied, surprised.

'Arya fainted just now. Do you know if she took anything?' she asked Arya's head on her lap.

'I don't know, mother. I'll check her drawers for any pills.' He replied, drying himself with a fluffy white towel.

Putting on his clothes, Eragon rushed out of the bathroom, to Arya's drawer. Pulling it open, he was surprised to see many things stuffed in there. The flower he had given her for her sixth birthday, even the little wooded sword he had tried to whittle for her through the past summer.

Rummaging through the drawer, he finally found what he was looking for. A small, transparent glass bottle with small, round pills filling it up to the brim. Eragon opened it and noted that there was a few missing.

Running out of the room, he sprinted hurriedly to the gardens, where Islanzadi was cradling Arya in her arms.

"Mother," he panted, "here it is."

Islanzadi looked up and took the bottle from Eragon. Opening it, she took a light sniff.

"Darn it. I should have known." She muttered to herself.

Beside her, Eragon had kneeled down beside Arya, stroking her hair gently.

"What is it, mother?" he asked, concerned.

Islanzadi glanced at him sharply, before asking, "How long did she take these pills for?"

Eragon shrugged, before replying, "I think she took one today. She was acting rather weirdly."

Islanzadi frowned, looking at Arya, contemplating. Finally, seeming to make up her mind, she murmured, "-insert awaken here-"

Arya trembled for a second, before opening her eyes.

"Mother…? 'Ragon…?" she whispered softly.

Both gazed down at her with worried eyes.

"Are you alright, Arin?" Eragon asked, in a similar whisper.

Not able to speak anymore; due to a strange constriction that had taken over her throat, Arya nodded.

Islanzadi absently smooth a stray strand of Arya's midnight hair. Reaching for the bottle filled with little brown, round pills; she picked it up from the grass where it had fallen.

"Do you know what this is, Arin?" She asked her daughter evenly.

Arya cast her eyes onto the floor, a red flush spreading up her neck.

"Belorath pills, mother." She replied, not meeting her mother's eyes.

"Where did you get them, Arya?" Islanzadi asked, her voice surprisingly gently.

Arya's pointed ears flushed a bright red, as she answered.

"A weird person gave them to me one day, mother. She said that it will help me ease my headaches. I took them and they worked. So I continued taking them."

Islanzadi was worried. If the pills worked, why did Arya faint? There was no reasonable reason for that. Unless…

Islanzadi gasped in shock before replying.

"How did the woman look like, Arya?"

"What do you mean, Mother?" Arya asked, confused.

"The color of her hair, what was she wearing." Islanzadi replied shortly, too full of worry for her only child to care.

"Oh…" Arya thought for a moment, sifting through her memories, "She has red hair, and she was wearing a black tunic with this weird dragon thingy over her heart. Does that help, Mother?" Arya asked.

Islanzadi did not reply, lost in her memories.

"Mother?" came Eragon's voice suddenly, breaking her out of her reverie, "are you alright?"

"I am alright, Eragon." She murmured, brushing off his concern, "I was just lost in the past."

"The past, mother?" Eragon asked, puzzled. He did not understand why his mother wanted to immerse the past. The past was already gone, right?

"Why do you want to think about the past, Mother?" Arya questioned, after a long stretch of silence. "Isn't the past already gone, Mother?" She asked, puzzled.

Islanzadi sighed, "Sometimes, the past comes back and haunt you, Arya. Now, enough of this dreary topic," Islanzadi said, standing up, "Where did you meet the woman, Arya?" She asked, brushing soil off her skirt.

Arya stood up cautiously, on wobbly feet; and lead the way to the place. Eragon hurriedly scrambled up and ran after them, till they reached a small clearing just a few miles north of their house.

"Here, mother." Arya said breathlessly, having ran the whole way.

Islanzadi and Eragon both skidded to a stop behind her, almost banging into each other.

The clearing was totally barren, even the grass at the bottom of their feet were withered, and of a blackish brown color. There were no signs of life anywhere save for the three elves in the clearing. Not a bird or insect was seen. Nothing. An aura of pure evil hung in the air, akin to a heavy black cloud.

"Mother?" Eragon shivered in fear. He could sense the malicious air around them.

Something evil, something dark, was coming their way.

* * *

A tall, ageless woman; clothe in a dark black robe that fell all the way to her ankles grinned maliciously in the dark. Her fingernails clicked ominously as she taped them against each other. She watches as the three elves stepped into the glade. It is time.

Ruby red eyes snapped open.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Islanzadi glanced around calmly, waiting. Beside her, Arya and Eragon shifted impatiently. A low hiss broke the heavy silence between them. Islanzadi stood up swiftly, drawing her sword. Eragon, sensing his mother's worry, dragged Arya to the back of some bushes, where they hid.

A tall woman stepped out from the shadows. Red eyes glared malevolently under thick black lashes. Her face was of a deathly white, her dark lashes and red eyes the only contrast. A thin blade was strapped to her waist, embalmed with miniature skulls.

Islanzadi stepped closer cautiously.

"Claudette," she hissed, eyes narrowing furiously.

"Who's Claudette, Arin?" Eragon whispered, gripping Arya's hand really really hard.

"She's the woman who gave me the pills, 'ragon. Mother knows her though." Arya whispered back, concentrating on the scene unfolding before them.

Eragon nodded his head in understanding, and went back to watching the 'horror movie'.

The two women stood across the barren field from each other. Islanzadi had a hand placed loosely on her sword hilt; while Claudette had half drawn her sword, looking decidedly calm.

"Islanzadi," she replied cooly.

Islanzadi grabbed her sword hilt even more tightly, until her knuckles were white.

"What did you do to Arya?" She demanded, drawing her sword.

"Nothing. She's the one who took the pills. I'm surprised, Sister, that your daughter can be so gullible, like yourself." Claudette stressed on the word sister, drawing her sword completely.

Islanzadi flushed in anger, before running in Claudette's direction, her sword tip trailing above the grass.

"Losing your touch, sister?" Claudette sneered, as she spun away from Islanzadi.

"I've been training, unlike you, sister. Where have you been all this years? Hiding in the woods?" Islanzadi replied, the two circling around each other cautiously.

Claudette growled ferally, baring her teeth as she lunged angrily at Islanzadi. The said woman nimbly sidestepped her, and attacked Claudette on her left flank. Claudette could barely block the blow, before attempting another hit at Islanzadi. The two danced a seemingly endless dance of death, neither pausing in their assault. Finally tiring in the endless fight, Claudette transformed herself into a crow, flying off into the sky, a gradually diminishing black dot against the darkening sky. Islanzadi, seeing Claudette flee, turned into a peregrine falcon and followed her.

Eragon and Arya glanced up once the two birds of prey flew off.

"What was that?" Eragon breathed, wonderment in his eyes.

"I have no idea." Arya replied, looking at the dwindling form of the falcon, "Come on, 'Ragon. Let's go home."

"But what about mother?" He sputtered, still looking at the flying form of his mother.

Arya was unsure for a moment, before replying, "she will be safe. Come on 'ragon; stop worrying."

Standing up, she dragged Eragon through the woods and back to their home, where they settled uneasily in their room. Eragon twitched nervously time to time as he sat on his bed, while Arya was just lying down, not moving an inch.

"Arya?" Eragon asked at last, turning his head to look at her still form.

"hmmm?" she replied, not looking up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Arya chose not to reply, instead turning to her side, letting tears fall. Her thoughts were in turmoil. What if her mother died because of her? What if Claudette survived and hunted down her and Eragon? What if her mother is injured? Arya could not bear to think about it. She kept feeling guilty about the fact that she took the pills, despite the fact that Eragon and Islanzadi had told her repeatedly that it was not her fault. She really did meant no harm to her family.

"You must stop blaming yourself, Arya." Came a soft voice from the door way.

Both heads turned instantaneously. Standing at the doorway, was no other than their mother, Islanzadi.

"Mother?" They both said simultaneously, standing up.

Islanzadi smiled softly at them. A few cuts were bleeding on her face, and her clothes were torn here and there. Scratches 'adorn' her left arm, making it pretty obvious that she had just been in a scuffle or two in the past half an hour.

"Mother!" Eragon cried, hurling himself at Islanzadi, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"What happened, Mother?" Arya asked shyly, fiddling with her fingers.

"Come here, Arya." Islanzadi said, ignoring her question.

With questions burning in her eyes, Arya walked towards her mother slowly. Islanzadi reached over, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, in the same way she did with Eragon.

"Don't blame yourself, Arya," Islanzadi started softly, "it is not your fault. You had no idea who that woman was."

"Who is Claudette, Mother?" Arya asked, cuddling closer to Islanzadi.

"Why don't we sit on the beds and then we can get all this sorted out?" Islanzadi asked, moving to the beds.

The two children eagerly bounced onto the bed; eager to hear the 'story' their mother was going to tell them.

"Claudette and I grew up together, in Tialdari halls. She was my best friend, my only friend in fact. I didn't really like socializing that much and there was not much children those days to talk to. We became friends soon enough." Islanzadi's eyes misted over, lost in memories.

"So what happened after that, mother?" Eragon asked curiously, unusually still.

Islanzadi sighed deeply as she continued, "by some trickery or something that I have no control over, Claudette started learning dark magic from a shade in the woods of Du Weldenvarden. No one knew how did a shade get there and how did she managed to remain undetected. Either way, she learned the dark arts of the shade and became evil. From then on, some animals disappear from the forest weekly. The elves thought nothing about it at first. Even I did not suspect a thing. It was until the day when Velaer, an elf that trained regularly with Claudette, met her while traveling in Du Weldenvarden. She had blood dripping down her chin, and blood all over her hands." At that, Islanzadi and the two kids shivered.

Eragon and Arya were taught since young that the attacking and consumption of meat was forbidden, as animals were considered as live beings with minds capable of thought and emotion.

"What happened to Claudette and the shade, mother?" Arya asked quietly, her small voice resounding in the heavy stillness of the air.

"We found out who the shade was a few weeks later, it was a young girl with red eyes, who goes by the name of Raechel. It is a pity she was possessed by the sprits and we had to kill her. She was just so young when she died." Islanzadi sighed.

"How did she die, mother?" Eragon asked quietly, sitting very still.

"Who?" Islanzadi asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Both of them mother," Arya replied seriously.

Islanzadi glanced between the two curious yet anxious faces, before sighing and continuing her narration.

"Raechel died…" Islanzadi hesitated, before continuing; "she died by Wekilt's hand. He was hunting one day when he met her. Raechel tried to suck his blood for some reason. In self defense, Wekilt stabbed her through the heart."

Islanzadi paused for a moment, waiting to see Arya's and Eragon's reaction before continuing.

"I killed Claudette, just now." Islanzadi murmured, glancing at Arya, who had her head in her hands, and leaning on Eragon's shoulder, shaking slightly, "Are you alright, Arya?" she asked, concerned.

"I am alright, mother." Arya replied, composing herself, "please continue."

"Are you sure you want to know?" Islanzadi questioned, worry evident in her eyes.

Arya and Eragon gave a firm nod in reply. Seeing their resolve, Islanzadi sighed and continued, "I ripped her apart with my talons. She was screaming as she died. Somehow, I didn't feel any remorse about it."

"How can you turn into an animal, mother? I thought no elf can do it." Arya asked, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"I…" At that moment, a large crash sounded from the front door.

* * *

See the purple box? Click and review 


	3. Prologue: Captured!

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me sadly.

Islanzadi, Eragon, and Arya spun around and sprinted to door. They peered hard through the rapidly thickening smog; trying to see what was that that landed on their front porch. Islanzadi muttered a word under her breathe, and the smog cleared.

"Wow, mum! Can I learn how to do this?" Eragon breathe.

"Not now, Eragon," she said softly, staring at the crumpled human form that lay on the floor and the parcel that lay beside him.

Speeding away in the distance was a red and black blur. Yet, the trio knew who it was. Galbatorix and his unwilling steed, Shruikan. Islanzadi bent over the crumpled human form, taking in his dirt flecked clothes and bloodstained face. He had obviously gotten himself into a fight. Lifting him with magic, Islanzadi transported him back to the house, where she placed him on the bed of the only remaining room. Turning to Eragon, who had followed her in with Arya, she asked, "Can you get me a bowl of warm water?"

Eragon nodded swiftly and ran to the kitchen to find a bowl. Meanwhile, Islanzadi gave Arya the task of preparing dinner, since it was already late into the evening.

Eragon found a bowl quickly and filled it with water. As an after thought, he took a dry cloth and ran back carefully to the room, where he passed Islanzadi the bowl and the flannel cloth. Islanzadi nodded her thanks and started sponging the strangers head. Eragon got bored of watching her after awhile, and decided to look at how was Arya was doing.

In the kitchens, Arya was stirring a large pot of vegetable stew, while keeping an eye out for the butterfly that was flitting in between the pots and pans.

"Arin?" Eragon asked softly, entering the kitchen.

Arya jumped and turned around, startled.

"Oh, its you," She visibly relaxed once she noticed that it was only Eragon.

"What's that?" Eragon asked, curious.

"Vegetable stew. Mother taught me how to cook it," Arya replied, wiping her forehead.

"Arin," Eragon began hesitantly, "are you alright in here?" he asked, noticing the thin sheen of sweat that covered her body.

"Yes… I mean no. It's so hot in here! I can't believe how mother can stand staying in here for hours." Arya complained, wiping off even more sweat.

Eragon nodded, before leaving, "I'm going to see what mother is doing. Bye" He gave a childish wave before disappearing.

Arya rolled her eyes and pouted. 'Men.' She thought.

Eragon ran through the halls of their house, searching for his mother.

"Mother?" he shouted.

"Right here, Eragon," a cool voice washed over him.

Eragon spun around in shock, only to come nose to nose with his mother. He rubbed his face slightly, looking at her face carefully.

"You are tired, Mother," He stated, pointing at her dark eye bags.

"Yes, Eragon. It has been a tough night. Where's Arya?" she asked, closing her eyes slightly, ready to collapse any moment.

Eragon pointed in the direction of the kitchen, replying "she's cooking dinner, mum."

Islanzadi nodded tiredly, striding off in the direction of the kitchen. Eragon looked after her, pondering over his choices. If he went back to bed, he would be bored; and there's nothing left to read. He finished all the scrolls already. On the other hand, Arya is currently cooking something interesting, and it would be fun to watch her! With a happy skip, Eragon rushed off to the kitchen, only to see that Arya had finished cooking and was spooning the green colored soup into the bowls.

With a heavy heart, Eragon trudged to the dining area, as Islanzadi carried the bowls in, followed by Arya.

Arya frowned as she saw Eragon's sad face. Why is he so sad that they were about to have dinner? Arya could not comprehend that. As Islanzadi went off to get that weird man down for dinner, Arya plunked herself down beside him.

"'ragon?" she asked, poking him, "why are you so glum?"

Truth to be told, Arya was rather pleased with herself that she managed to remember the usage of this certain word, 'glum'. After all, one could not expect a seven year old to know this word.

"You finished cooking," he relied, in an accusing tone.

"Well, why?" Arya was puzzled. Why is Eragon so sad because she finished cooking?

"I'm bored. You finished cooking so fast," Eragon complained.

Arya let out a childish giggle, ducking under the table to tickle him. Eragon laughed and squirmed, as Arya tickled his sides. Laughing heartily, the two fell into a giggling heap on the ground, busy tickling each other. They were so busy laughing that they did not notice a black shadow looming over them.

* * *

Islanzadi stepped carefully into the room that the mysterious man slept in. She was not aware of the cold shadow that loomed ominously behind her. She looked around carefully.

'Weird. He's gone' she mused.

The man behind her grinned. She had no idea.

As Islanzadi turned to leave, a gloved hand clamped shut over her mouth, choking off her pleas for help, as the other pushed a handkerchief full of a strong sleeping drought under her nose.

The tall man who had just entered the dining area grinned. These two kids would never have a chance. Silently, he crept up to the unsuspecting pair. Taking out a huge sack, he made sure that they were preoccupied before grabbing Eragon and Arya; tossing them into the sack. He tied the sack, satisfied, as he waited for his companion to arrive from the rooms.

* * *

Eragon and Arya were so engrossed in their tickling game that they did not notice the man standing behind them. In one swift movement, the duo were 'captured' and tied up in the sack.

"Let us out!" Arya screamed, kicking hard at the sack.

Obviously, nothing much was done and they were still stuck in there. Suddenly, a low, raspy voice growled, "stop that. Or else…" the voice let the threat hang.

"Or else what?" came Eragon's voice cheekily from inside the sack.

The man raised his hand threateningly. Before he could hit the two children inside, the other man came out of the halls.

"Come on, we have to send them to the King," the other person said, striding fast out of the house, dragging the sack with an unconscious Islanzadi in it.

"If you say so, Durza," their captor grumbled under his breath and dragged the sack behind him. Arya yelped as they were bumped over small rocks that hurt her skin.

Eragon sighed and rolled his eyes. This 'trip' is going to be bad, he could just sense it.

After three days of continuous traveling, they reached Gilead, where they were thrown into a single cell and shackled to the wall. During that three days, Eragon and Arya figured out that the person who captured them went by the name 'Morzan', while the other person who captured their mother was called 'Durza'. What was the most worrying to them is that even after three days, Islanzadi has not awakened from her deep sleep.

* * *

"Mother?" Arya called softly across the not so big cell.

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of rotting food that seems to be emitting from the corners of the cell. Whatever it was, she don't want to know. Not at all, thank you very much.

"Mother, wake up!" Eragon yelled from his very uncomfortable position beside Arya. Not that he minded being with Arya, but this was uncomfortable. He was chained tightly beside Arya, with no space for movement of any sort.

Islanzadi came to, only to find herself in a dingy cell, with her two children sitting opposite her.

"Arya? Eragon? What are we doing in here?" Islanzadi rubbed her eyes and tried to peer into the darkness of the corridor.

She felt anger growing in her as he recognized the place they were held in. Gilead. This is bad, very bad.

"We have to get out of here." She hissed at Eragon and Arya.

"We can't," Arya replied, pointing to the shackles, "and we can't use magic."

"You can't?" Islanzadi asked, puzzled.

"Yes, we can't. We can't seem to use any of the spells you taught us, mother." Eragon replied.

Islanzadi was given no chance to reply as the cell door opened and an Urgal entered. He walked over and unlocked Islanzadi from the locks. For once, Islanzadi felt fear.

"What do you want?" she asked the Urgal.

"Morzan wants to see you, Islanzadi," the Urgal sneered.

* * *

With a shiver, she stood up and let the Urgal escort her down the corridor. Eragon glanced at Arya, "what was all that about?"

"I don't know," for once, Arya was worried.

They were very rudely (in their opinion) interrupted from their not so quiet musings as another Urgal entered the cell. They were silent as they were unlocked, and made to follow the Urgal.

Eragon and Arya walked through the labyrinth that was Gilead, finally coming to a stop outside a ornately carved wooden door. The Urgal knocked sharply, before turning on his heels and leaving. Arya opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by Eragon's sharp nudge to her ribs.

The door swung open, as if by its own accord. A thin man sat on a chair, carefully polishing his long, black nails. He spun around to look at them as they entered.

"Ah, if this isn't Eragon and Arya Drottingnu." The man hissed, smirking widely.

"Please to make your acquaintance," Arya replied frostily, glaring at Durza.

"Where's our mother?" Eragon all but demanded, his seven-year-old face full of hate.

"Now now, manners, children. Or your precious mother shall have to suffer for it," Durza replied silkily.

"What have you done to her!" Arya yelled, struggling to get at Durza, the only thing stopping her is Eragon's grip on her hand.

Durza sighed as he thought , 'why can't all these brats be quiet?' he waved his hand at Eragon and Arya, ropes springing out of thin air to tie them together. He waved another hand at the wall behind him, and it became transparent, allowing the two kids to see what was going on.

* * *

Islanzadi was screaming as Morzan pressed a red-hot metal piece on her arm. She was tied down to the tale, leaving her with no chance to escape.

"Tell me," he roared, "where are the Varden?!"

Islanzadi closed her eyes in pain, as she replied, "I have no idea."

Eragon tried to stop the tears from falling as he saw his mother being tortured like that. Arya, on the other hand, was letting the tears flow freely, not caring if Durza was smirking widely.

"Don't you lie! The empire have been watching your house for years now," Morzan replied cooly, as he backhanded Islanzadi.

Islanzadi gasped briefly as the shock of the slap hit her. In the other room, Eragon and Arya grew angrier. No one is allowed to hit their mother like that. No one.

Islanzadi cowered as Morzan loomed over her.

"Be careful, Islanzadi. I've done it once, and I will do it again, if that is what is needed to get the information out of you," Morzan threatened.

* * *

Seeing the fear in their mother's eyes was more than they could bear. With a cry, the ropes binding Eragon and Arya together burst into flame. Durza watched in astonishment as everything around them either was turned into ice or smashed by plants miraculously growing.

Islanzadi's head jerked up as she heard a loud, piercing cry. 'Who is it?' she wondered. Standing beside her, Morzan also wondered the same thing. Their questions were answered as the wall in front of Islanzadi shattered in fragments of stone. Puzzled, Islanzadi glanced through the hole. What she saw made her heart stop.

Their powers were emerging.

Eragon and Arya picked their way slowly towards Islanzadi, freezing the shackles then breaking them that held her in place. She got up gingerly and nodded her thanks at her children. Before they could move a single step, a crowd of Urgals entered through the empty space.

Islanzadi, Eragon and Arya glanced around the Urgals surrounding them dismally. They could never fight their way out of this.

"We surrender," Islanzadi called out cooly to Morzan, who was standing there with an extremely smug look on his face.

Morzan nodded and barked an order at the Urgals to retreat. The Urgals lowered their weapons hesitantly. Morzan then walked over, causing shackles to appear out of the thin air, chaining them together. With a prod of his feet, he caused Islanzadi to stumble forward. In that fashion, they were brought back to their cells, frustrated, and angry.

Eragon slumped back on the hard floor of the cell, not believing his luck. They were back, again.

"What happened, mother?" Arya asked, breaking the heavy silence that had descended on them since their entrance.

"Some things, Arya, Eragon," she looked at both of them, before continuing, "are worse than death. At times when people like Morzan does things like," Islanzadi gestured with her hands.

Eragon and Arya nodded understandingly, waiting patiently for her to continue, "you would feel something snap here," she gestured again at her heart.

"Did that bad person break your heart, mother?" Eragon asked softly, griping Arya's hand.

"No, Eragon. That bad person didn't break my heart. He made it hurt more." Islanzadi replied simply. Perhaps this is for the best, she thought, to tell them everything and not keep secrets from them. They have shown to be extremely understanding for their age, maybe even more than people who are older than them.

"Do we make you feel better, mother?" Arya asked innocently, drawing circles on her mother's palm.

Islanzadi nodded, not able to express hat she was feeling into words. There was another silence, yet this one did not feel as ominous as the one preceding it.

"Is your back alright, mother?" Eragon asked softly, looking hard at Islanzadi's back, as though as by doing this, her wounds will heal.

"My back is alright, Eragon," she replied.

"What did that bad person meant when he said that 'Be careful, Islanzadi. I've done it once, and I will do it again, if that is what is needed to get the information out of you' just now, Mother?" Arya asked, questions burning in her soft green eyes.

Islanzadi sighed, she knew this question will come up some how. But how was she going to reply to this?

A/N: R/R please. Should Islanzadi tell them??


	4. Prologue: Freedom with a price

A/N: review please. I need 10 reviews before going on to the next chapter. thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!!! Muaks!!!!!!!

**Me: I AM THE EVIL RULER OF THE UNIVERSE  
**

**N (who is going to kill me if she ever sees this): You can't be the evil ruler (referring to the one you use to measure stuff). You are too tall.**

**Me: I am!!! No fair! Muahhahahahahaha- coughcoughcough  
**

**N: the evil ruler gets owned by a chicken wing.**

**WL: SA: 0, DEAD chicken wings: 3**

**LOL. Okay. I'm back with the story.  
**

* * *

"Mother?" Eragon asked, "Are you alright?"

Islanzadi nodded, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"It happened during the time where your father was killed. I was gone for sometime, remember?" She asked the two children.

They nodded rapidly, waiting patiently for her to continue the 'story'.

"Morzan captured me, and dragged me off to a secluded part of the forest…" Islanzadi trailed off, looking at Eragon and Arya carefully.

Arya wore a stricken expression on her face, while Eragon looked angry.

"Did it hurt, Mother?" Arya asked softly, placing her small hand atop Islanzadi's much larger one. Eragon did the same too, while holding Arya's hand.

Islanzadi nodded sadly, as she saw tears flooding her children's faces. _'They should never have to suffer.'_

"Did he...r.. rape you mother?" Eragon asked, stuttering slightly over the words.

Islanzadi gasped, _'they knew'_, Islanzadi nodded again in response to his question.

"I'm so sorry, mother," Eragon and Arya both said softly, laying their heads on their mother's lap.

"It's not your fault, little ones." _'It never was.' _

Another silence dominated the cell, not for long though.

"Who are the Varden, mother? Why did that two bad men wanted to find them?" Eragon asked, puzzled.

Islanzadi looked around carefully before replying, "The Varden are a resistance movement that fights against the empire. The two bad men wanted to find them so that they could kill the resistance."

"Do you know them, Mother?" Arya replied, curiosity dancing in her emerald eyes.

"Yes, I know them. But you cannot tell the two bad people, alright? They would kill us and the Varden once they know," Islanzadi murmured, smoothing Arya's tresses.

"But, if the bad people will kill us if they knew, why do you still support them, mother?" Eragon piped up.

"When your father was killed, I knew that it was King Galbatorix who ordered it. I hated the whole Empire, all the pain and suffering that they made us go through. I help the Varden not only because its leader is Evandar's friend, but because I believe that with Galbatorix over thrown, Algaseia would be peaceful again," Islanzadi concluded, watching understanding slowly made their way into her children's' faces.

"I will support the Varden too," Arya declared suddenly.

"And I would too," Eragon replied.

At that moment, Islanzadi felt a mixture of emotions flowing through her, fear, happiness and most of all, pride. She could tell, that they would be one of the greatest people in Algaseia in the future. Not because of who they are, but because of their heart.

She was interrupted from her musings, by Arya tugging on her sleeve.

"Mother?" she asked,

"Yes, Arya?" Islanzadi replied.

"What happened to us in that cell? We felt so angry at that man, and suddenly, we were free, does it have to do with you being able to turn into animals?" Arya asked, beside her, Eragon was listening with rapt attention.

Islanzadi sighed, she knew that this question would come up some day or another, she just did not expect herself to explain it here, of all places.

"What happened to you in the cell was the emergence of your powers. I do not know how you or Eragon got these powers. I suppose it has something to do with my powers. The truth is, I descend from a near extinct species of elves."

"What is 'near extinct' mother?" Eragon asked, puzzlement clouding his eyes.

"'Near extinct' means that there are almost none of the particular people left except a few. I descend from the Dranians, a species of elves that have different abilities compared to the other elves. We can do many things, such as controlling the elements, talking to plants and animals, sometimes teleporting and telepathy. Most of us cannot transform into animals though," Islanzadi concluded.

"Wow, so are we like you, mother?" Arya asked, voicing the question that had been on her and Eragon's minds ever since they saw Islanzadi transforming into an animal to chase down Claudette.

Islanzadi pondered that question for a moment before replying carefully, "I suppose so, Arya. But this may only be temporary. I myself had my powers emerge only when I am eighteen, so I am not so sure about you and Eragon though. Your mother would have been proud of you, Eragon," she said suddenly.

Eragon started, "you know my birth mother?" he asked.

Islanzadi nodded slightly, replying, "yes. I knew her. She was one of my closest friends. Although we were from different families, we managed to stay close. But her whole family was wiped out during the fall. That's why we Dranians are near extinct. To begin with, there were only two families. Mine and Selena's."

"I am of the same species as you?" Eragon asked, puzzled, "but how?"

Islanzadi decided that that was enough for today, "that's information for another day, Eragon, sleep now, you two."

Seeing that her two children weren't about to start sleeping any time soon, Islanzadi drew on her remaining strength, murmuring "Slytha". Almost instantaneously, the two children fell asleep.

Islanzadi herself did not sleep though, lost in memories. She pondered over what Morzan meant by 'do it again'. Deep inside her heart, she knew what he meant. During the fall, Morzan had captured Islanzadi when she was pacing worriedly; waiting for Evandar. He had captured her, demanding to know where are the dragon eggs that she had hidden. Islanzadi had refused, causing Morzan to be more furious. Belatedly, she remembered that Morzan had a penchant for torturing his victims, mentally, to get the information he needed. Realizing what he was about to do, she tried to struggle free.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

Morzan had simply grinned, and continued removing her clothes torturously slow. Islanzadi squirmed slightly, as Morzan prodded a finger into her. She began trying to get away from his fingers when Morzan started pushing more of his fingers in. He had four fingers in her now, and he grinned savagely.

"Will you tell now?" he demanded, pushing his fingers in a steady rhythm into her.

Islanzadi resolutely shook her head, "never!" she spat bitterly.

Morzan growled. He was about to sexually abuse Islanzadi more, if not for an elf crashing through the undergrowth.

"You are lucky this time," he sneered at her, before knocking her unconscious; sprinting away into the forest.

The fair elf stumbled through the undergrowth, till he reached a clearing. He gasped in shock as he saw Islanzadi lying there without any clothes on, blood staining her tunic.

"Islanzadi," he gasped, looking at her. Hurriedly, he removed his cloak and used it to wrap her naked form. Carrying her up, he hurriedly ran to the healers, praying hard that Islanzadi would awaken. _'What could he ever tell her children?' _was the only thought in his mind.

Islanzadi moaned slightly in her dream like state that she had fallen into when Morzan violated her. The voice sounded familiar, a call amidst the darkness that surrounded her. She struggled to open her eyes, but closed them almost immediately; finding the bright light too hard for her eyes to bear.

"Islanzadi? You have to wake up," Came the harsh voice of Rhunon, her good friend who is sometimes a bit tackless.

Islanzadi moaned, trying to turn over but failing. She really did like this nice, comfortable cocoon of darkness. That voice came again, "Islanzadi!"

"Fine..." she grumbled, opening her eyes.

Someone let out a very un-womanlike squeal and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Oh my gosh. You are awake, I have to tell Arya and Eragon." Rhunon gasped, hugging her tightly.

Islanzadi began to wonder if this was a bad dream, or is Rhunon going mad.

After a lot of squealing and hugging by Rhunon; she concluded that: no, this isn't a dream. And yes, Rhunon is mad.

Islanzadi shuddered as the pain of the memories overwhelmed her. _'I should really start relaxing more' _she thought sarcastically, as another throbbing ache hit her temples. Laying down as comfortably as she can on the cold stone floor, she tried to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day; with new surprises.

Arya awoke blearily, noting that Eragon was now cuddled up next to her, using her as his personal teddy bear. Her mother was in the trance like state, seating cross-legged in a mediation pose. She wondered what happened yesterday. It was not everyday you see Eragon cuddling up to something, and she really do want to know.

She shook Eragon awake, giggling as she did so. His reactions were always so fun to watch.

"Eragon? Eragon!" she yelled, giggling as she shook him awake.

"What? Where's teddy?" he mumbled, rolling over.

"Eragon, its me. Teddy is not here. You are in a dirty cell; so WAKE UP NOW!" Arya screamed the last part out.

Islanzadi's eyes shot open, while Eragon just turned and replied, "huh?"

"Arya, is there a need for screaming?" Islanzadi murmured, sleep lacing her voice.

Arya mutely shook her head, and resumed trying to get Eragon to wake.

"When can we get out of here, mother?" Arya asked.

"I don't know, Arya," she replied, rubbing her eyes.

"I hope we can get out soon, Mother. I don't like it here. Somehow, I get a feeling that this is going to be bad for the three of us," Eragon sat up suddenly.

"I'll see what can I do now," Islanzadi promised.

Reaching out for her energy, she was pleased to note that she had enough to get them out.

"Stand back," she warned Eragon and Arya. Both nodded and took a hesitant step back.

_'Thrysta!' _She murmured, masking the cell in a blanket of silence, as the door burst open silently.

_'Come on,' _ Islanzadi murmured into her children's minds, taking off in a run down the corridor.

Eragon and Arya shared a happy glance, before joining hands and sprinting down the corridor. They kept up easily with Islanzadi due to their speed. After many twisting corridors and several scuffles with Urgals, they made it out of Gilead.

"We made it," Eragon breathe, when he saw the blue sky. Just then, a hoarse shout rang out behind them.

"Stop this instance!" A conscript yelled.

Islanzadi turned to face her children.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

Eragon and Arya both nodded, and grabbed Islanzadi's outstretch hand.

"What ever happens, don't let go of them, okay?" Islanzadi bent down and asked them.

They nodded mutely. Satisfied, Islanzadi straightened and furrowed her brows in concentration. A light red aura formed slowly over Islanzadi; and she and Eragon, Arya started shrinking. Arya eyes widened as she took in the rapidly diminishing landscape, but she held her mother's hand firmly. The tingling feeling that they felt vanished after a moment. When the startled Conscript looked again, Islanzadi, Eragon and Arya were gone and a large eagle soared in the direction of Du Weldenvarden.

* * *

Please PLease Review. Please. I won't bite, I promise. The keyboard will though, if you do not press that purple button. MuahHAHAHAHAHAHA. The evil ruler is ALWAYS right. If you don't believe it, ask WL. 


	5. Prologue: The Beginning and the End

_A/N: Thank you to EragonArya, Fallen Dragonfly, Minxiegal, Hunter in the dark, Powerhungry, Vincent Numarashi, Fatedlove, animeluva713, Crystalblade Warrior, coolgal943 and latafmodginkiannp1618 for reviewing the past few chapters. Some parts of this is inspired by Samantha Mulder's disappearance in the X-Files. ;) Enjoy  
_

**A/N2 : SA: I'm bored...**

**WL: Uh huh...**

**N: The evil ruler gets owned by chicken wings and bordom. hah!**

**SA: Does not!**

**WL: Yes she does. lol. Chicken Wings owns you.**

**SA: Ya. Whatever.**

**Minxiegal: Wait. did SA just agree with someone?**

**SA: Ya, why?**

**MInxiegal: OMFG. The world is ending.**

**SA: Lol. Speaking of which, Naomi has a goat for a tail.**

**WL: Lol. **

**N: whacks SA I do not.**

**SA: You do! As N Tail equals Apocalypse,  
>Death**

**>goats**

**Therefore, N - Tail equals Death.**

**So Death - tail equals N.**

**As Death does not have a tail, N equals Death**

**Okay. Whatever. I shall stop crapping and get on with this.**

* * *

_Draconious, Bellirius, Empirus_

_The saga begins_

* * *

Islanzadi, Eragon and Arya tumbled down in a heap on the grass. After the long and tiring flight from Gilead, Islanzadi had no more energy to walk. Holding on to Eragon and Arya, she collapsed on the grass. 

That set off a chain reaction. Eragon gasped and tugged free of Islanzadi's death grip, running to her side. Arya yelled and turned to face her mother.

"Mother!" Arya cried, shaking her, tears pouring down her face in torrents.

"Arya, lets bring mother to her bed," Eragon muttered, touching Arya on the shoulder.

Arya nodded mutely and muttered the words in the ancient language that their mother taught them in case of an emergency. Gradually, Islanzadi floated up in the air and followed Eragon, who was steadily making his way to his mother's room. Arya panted with exhaustion as she struggled to keep the spell going. She almost collapsed with exhaustion as she neared the room. Heaving a sigh of relief as she maneuvered Islanzadi to the bed, she terminated the spell, covering her mother with a blanket. The two quietly slipped out the room, collapsing on Eragon's bed in their room down the corridor.

"Arya? Sleep now," Eragon told the extremely tired Arya softly.

Arya sleepily nodded her head, and snuggled close to Eragon, falling into a deep sleep.

Eragon glanced at his sister sleep silently. His emotions played out openly on his face; hate, anger, and fear. He was angry at Durza for kidnapping them, and at Morzan for hurting his mother. He did not know why he hated them though. Mother always said that it was wrong to hate. Yet he hated those two people with a passion. He hated them for what they did to him and his family. Fear grew in his heart as he thought of what might happen if they happen to come here again. They would be captured, even killed.

He was interrupted from his musings by Arya suddenly shouting, "Don't leave me!!"

Two things happened. Eragon jerked up and almost fell off the bed, hands clutching his heart, and Islanzadi woke up from her well deserved rest. Islanzadi ran hurriedly to her children's shared room, where she perceived the source of the shouting is.

"What happened?" she asked blearily.

"I don't know, mother," Eragon replied, confused, "She shouted suddenly!" he replied puzzledly, "I was just sitting here, and then she shouted."

Arya cried out again, "No!! Not him!!", a panicked expression crossing her face as her arms reached out, searching for something that was not there.

Islanzadi glanced between the two, gasping as realization struck her. She now saw the depth of their relationship. All these years, Islanzadi had thought that they were close. But even her bond with Selena can never compare to theirs. She saw in that moment, Arya's deep trust and affection for Eragon, and his feelings of brotherly love to her. Even though they are not exactly siblings, Islanzadi felt that they are much closer than any other children.

"Hug her, Eragon," Islanzadi said suddenly, making up her mind.

"Are you sure, mother?" Eragon asked, puzzled, "what if she hits me?"

"Yes, I am sure. I'll protect you from Arya if she hits you. Now go!" Islanzadi said, as Arya let out another heart wrenching cry.

Eragon cautiously reached over and touched her on her arm. Immediately, Arya calmed, her breathing stilling.

"I'll go now, Eragon. Try talking to her. She may relax," Islanzadi advised as she left the room silently.

Eragon sat in a contemplative silence, a hand still in a death grip thanks to Arya.

He was interrupted by his musings though, when he tried to move away from Arya for an instance. He stood up from his position on the mattress. Almost immediately, Arya moaned and shifted.

"Don't leave me!" she whispered brokenly, tossing and turning in her sleep.

Eragon gazed at her in worry, deciding to slip down and lie beside her, allowing her to use him as a bolster; and to give her reassurance that he was there.

"I won't leave you, Arya. Never," he murmured softly, face pressed against Arya's raven hair.

As though as she heard it, Arya's lithe, tense body relaxed dramatically and she cuddled up to Eragon with a soft sigh. Eragon gazed at her, stunned. Arya was never one to fear such things. He was usually the one who had more fears, and Arya spent most of the nights comforting him from his demons. Yet this time, it was the other way round.

Eragon sighed deeply. What was he going to do now? Arya was clutching his arm desperately, and he really wanted to get back to his bed. Looking around himself, he could not see anything that would help him solve this problem. Shaking his head, he settled as comfortably as he could on the bed covers. Beside him, Arya snuggled even closer.

In her dreams, Arya felt that large evil cloud lift. A thin ray of bright yellow light shone down from the heavens. Arya struggled against the chains that held her to the pillar. To her surprise, the chains snapped, allowing her to run towards the light. As she reached it, she felt the comforting presence of her brother, and the woodsy scent that often surround him envelope her. Arya smiled and relaxed.

She was home.

* * *

The next day dawned, the soft morning light drifting through the curtains that covered the windows of the children's rooms. Arya shifted against the warm body beside her, opening her cat-like eyes slowly. She blinked as she noticed who was beside her. Eragon? 

Eragon opened his eyes, only to meet the puzzled ones of Arya.

"What happened yesterday, Eragon?" Arya asked, her eyes full of questions.

"You were screaming yesterday. Mother came in. You scared me!" Eragon said accusingly.

"I scared you?" Arya questioned.

"Yes. You were shouting so loudly, I think the rabbits heard you," he teased.

Arya smiled, and Eragon congratulated himself on achieving the desired result.

"Come on Arin, let's get some breakfast. Mother said that she was going to cook some pancakes today."

Arya jumped up in excitement. Without giving a thought about washing up, she ran straight to the kitchens, dragging Eragon mercilessly behind her.

* * *

Islanzadi looked up from the pan, where she was waiting for the pancakes to cook; as two blurs rushed in, one distinctly shouting 'ouch!' every now and then. She raised an elegant eyebrow as the two blurs revealed themselves to be Arya, who was dragging Eragon by his arm. 

"What is going on?" she asked, curiosity waging a losing battle with annoyance.

"You are cooking pancakes, mother?" Arya asked, evading the question.

Islanzadi nodded, and Arya let go of Eragon's hand.

"Lemme see!!" she squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"It's 'Let me see', Arya" Islanzadi corrected her gently.

Arya paid her no heed as she peered excitedly at the pan. Islanzadi rolled her eyes as the two children started arguing on who was going to eat the first piece of pancake. 'At least it is not being stuck in the dungeons again." Was her only thought.

* * *

After a very messy breakfast and a lot of arguments later, Arya have been convinced that the raspberry jam was not out to get her and Eragon was not out to steal the last pancake. The trio was seated comfortably atop Islanzadi's large bed, Eragon lying on Islanzadi's lap, and Arya leaning on her mother. 

"What happened in your dream yesterday, Arin?" Eragon asked finally, breaking the silence.

Arya raised her head, eyes focused on something far away, as she recalled the dream that caused her to fear what was going to happen in the future so much.

"It was dark when I opened my eyes. I'm in the woods again. Claudette stood in the clearing, eyes flashing in the darkness. I looked around again and saw the darkness. It was covering me, stopping me from breathing. Then I saw 'ragon. He was dragged slowly to me, but when I called his name, he did not answer. The darkness came and swallowed me up. I was so scared, mother. I thought that I would never see you again, never to play in the fields with Eragon again. But suddenly, there was a ray of light from the sky. I ran towards it, I smelt Eragon's scent. Then I woke up," she concluded.

Eragon looked curiously at Arya, asking his mother "do elves dream, mother?"

Islanzadi was puzzled, "no," she replied slowly, "I don't think elves dream. Not at all."

"Then how can I be dreaming?" Arya asked hysterically. She sat on the bed, shivering.

"Arin?" Eragon murmured, "are you cold?"

Arya shook her head. She shivered again, drawing her arms around herself. Islanzadi looked at her worriedly and hugged her tight, wanting to reassure her that she was there for her whenever Arya needed her.

"You can tell us anything, little one," Islanzadi whispered.

Arya nodded, taking a deep breathe before speaking, "I'm scared mother. What if Eragon or you leave me? I don't have anyone my age to play with. The other children thinks that I am weird. I'll be all alone by myself," Arya cried, fresh tears spilling.

"Eragon will never leave you. Is that right, Eragon?" Islanzadi asked, turning to Eragon.

The boy in question nodded, shifting closer to Arya so that he could hug her. "I'll never leave you, Arya. Never. I promise," he raised his head, so that his sapphire eyes stared into Arya's emerald green ones.

Arya stared hard into his eyes, before nodding.

"I believe you, 'ragon."

The two children sat there, on Islanzadi's bed, wrapped in her warm arms; watching the animals frolicking happily in the sun. Arya leaned on Islanzadi's chest, sighing in happiness and bliss. Her life was complete for now. A thought struck her suddenly and she stood up, startling Eragon.

"What'cha doing, Arin?"

Arya looked at him, laughing, before running out of the room.

Eragon gazed after her, puzzled. He don't understand why was Arya behaving so weirdly now. He leaned back on his mother's chest, enjoying the soothing feeling that he got by doing so.

"Mother?" he asked at last, opening his eyes.

"Hmmm?" Islanzadi replied sleepily.

"Are all girls like that? Always running off suddenly?" Eragon asked innocently.

"I don't know, Eragon. How about you ask Arya later. Speaking of which, here is she," Islanzadi smiled as she saw Arya running back to them, with a pile of weird, random items gathered from her drawers.

Arya beamed happily as she dumped the whole pile of stuff on the floor.

"Erm… Arya? What are you doing with all this stuff?" Eragon asked, poking the weird squishy thing that Arya dumped into his lap.

"We are playing house!" Arya beamed excitedly.

Eragon rolled his eyes. Oh fine… He sighed again as Arya dragged him onto the floor, all the while chattering excitedly about the games. Oh well, if that would make her cheer up, why not?

Two hours later, Eragon and Arya had given up their games and ran out to play with the other elven children. It was peaceful, well, until a large brawl broke out in front of the courtyard.

"Don't you say that about her!" Eragon yelled furiously, struggling to get Alareth.

Arya sat on the ground, trembling, oblivious to the fight that was going on around her. Tears rolled down her cheeks. In all, she looked a mess. Arya didn't care though, she just did not understand why did Alareth said those things about her. She wasn't that different, was she?

The brawl was still continuing. Eragon had managed to land a few blows and was struggling out of the other elven children's restraining arms to do more damage. It would have gotten worse, if not for the arrival of Islanzadi and Friyaca, the mother of Alareth.

"Alareth! What do you think you are doing?" Friyaca rarely raised her voice, but when she does, everyone starts running. IN the opposite direction.

The boys stopped fighting, looking shamefacedly at the ground. Eragon hesitantly inched his way over to Arya, sitting down beside her.

"Arya? Are you okay? Mother's here," at the mention of Islanzadi being here, Arya wiped her face dry, holding Eragon's hand for support as she stood up.

Islanzadi looked around when she heard Eragon's voice. She sighed with relief when he spotted him, but that turned quickly into a frown of worry when she spotted Eragon with bruises all over and Arya crying. Frowning, she strode over to them.

"What happened, little ones?" She asked gently, smoothing Arya's hair.

Islanzadi decided not to press the issue, as Eragon clenched his fists once more and Arya just cried. Sighing, she murmured, "come, lets go back home. I'll make some pudding and you can tell me when you want to, okay?"

Eragon and Arya nodded, walking slightly behind Islanzadi, proceeding back home.

* * *

The house is warm. Arya thought through her haze of sadness and anger. 

Eragon is warm.

Mother is making pudding.

Alareth called us freaks.

At that, more tears spilled out, startling both Eragon and Islanzadi.

"Arya? Are you alright?" Islanzadi asked softly.

Arya evaded the question, asking instead, "Am I a freak mother?"

Shock flashed across Islanzadi's face. Choosing her words carefully, she replied, "You are not a freak, Arya. Who told you that?"

"Al…Alareth, mother," Arya whispered, leaning on Eragon.

Islanzadi's eyes flashed with anger. Leaning down to the kids' level, she said, "Now. I want you to listen to me. You are not freaks, okay? You are special, just like our family. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Arya and Eragon both nodded solemnly, understanding the gravity of the situation at hand. "Is the pudding ready, mother?" Eragon asked at last.

Islanzadi and Arya both broke out in chuckles. Trust Eragon to think of the food first.

"Come on, children. As a treat, you get to make the pudding. Alright?" Arya giggled and dragged Eragon up, all thoughts of Alareth gone.

Islanzadi laughed, a soft trilling sound, following the children into the kitchen. After all, they need someone to watch over them. Who knows what mischief they are up to.

* * *

5 minutes later, it was all out war. Arya was covered in sugar, and Eragon was drenched in milk. Islanzadi was dry, due only to the fact that she had set some spells on herself when she realized that Eragon and Arya had no intention at all of helping her make the pudding. She watched in amusement as Eragon flung more sugar at Arya, while Arya retaliated by throwing eggs at Eragon. 

Suddenly, the both of them turned. Islanzadi wondered what was going on as she deactivated the spells and walked towards them.

The two children grinned, this was just too easy. Sneakily taking eggs and flour, they flung them at their mother.

"Arya! Eragon!" Islanzadi yelled, trying to get rid of the mixture of flour and egg. The children in question merely grinned and shrugged. Screaming, they dodged the flurry of sugar that Islanzadi managed to get her hands on.

Another ten minutes later and 2 kilograms of flour, one packet of sugar, and two dozen eggs later; the family of three collapsed in a giggling heap on the flour, sugar and egg covered ground.

* * *

Two hours later, they managed to clear up the mess in the kitchens, although there are some repercussions here and there, they managed to get it clean. Separating, they made their way to the bathrooms, all except Eragon; as usual. Arya had 'commandeered' their shared bathroom as usual, and Islanzadi had her own bathroom; thus not being affected by their bathroom 'politics'. 

Eragon slumped down on the wall of their room, careful not to get anything on the walls or the bed; generally anywhere Arya is going to see. After all, his sister is scary whenever she sees dirt. He remembered that time when he had returned from his romp in the woods, covered with mud. He had bounced happily into the room, unknowingly spraying mud all over the place. Eragon had not mind that much at first; until Arya had stormed in, demanding what in the world has happened to the room and what was all the brown colored things.

Eragon had explained rather patiently that the brown things were in actual fact, mud. Arya; on hearing that those brown stuff was mud, had raised such a ruckus that Islanzadi; on hearing that Eragon had dirtied the room; had banned him from going out to play for a month. Only after hours of pleading had he managed to get his 'punishment' overturned.

Arya's exit from the bathroom broke him out of his reminiscing. An intense freshly crushed pine tree leaves wafted into his nostrils, startling him.

"Arin. You're out!" He exclaimed, surprised.

Arya rolled her eyes. Obviously.

"Your turn," she wrinkled her nose at his appearance, making her look distinctly cute.

Eragon nodded, walking carefully to the bathroom, remembering not to dirty anything.

He heaved a sigh of relief when he managed to made it there safely. Phew. No angry Arya tonight, he thought.

* * *

Eragon was having fun. Lots of fun. He finally had the chance to use the new bottle of shampoo Arya got from Islanzadi. 

Opening it, he looked into the bottle, smelling the sweet scent of freesia. He loved the scent of freesia, for it reminds him of the times he spent with his family. Everything was well again. Or so he thought.

* * *

After 2 hours of playing with shampoo, Eragon finally deemed himself clean enough to step out of the bathroom. Hurriedly putting on his clothes, he rushed to the room where Islanzadi and Arya sat waiting for him. 

Arya crinkled her nose as the overwhelming smell of freesia, mixed with pine leaves wafted into the room. Wait. Freesia?

"Eragon!" she yelled.

"Yes?" he replied, puzzled.

"Did you use my shampoo?" she asked quietly, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Eragon nodded cautiously, moving so that his mother was between him and Arya. Islanzadi on the other hand, watched the proceedings in a mix of amusement and exasperation.

"ERAGON!" Arya yelled, reaching over to hit him, "It's mine! Not yours! And you didn't have to use all of it!"

"I didn't!" he replied hotly, "I only used half the bottle."

"Half? Only half?" Arya cried incredulously, slumping down beside Islanzadi.

"Arin? Are you okay?" Eragon asked, concerned.

"Of course I'm not okay. I really liked the shampoo. Now only half the bottle is left…" Arya stared mournfully in the direction of the bathroom, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Enough," Islanzadi broke in firmly. "Arya, I believe you have something to tell me, and you too, Eragon."

Arya and Eragon flushed, eyes moving to the ground.

"well…… 'ragon and I were playing house just now. I got bored and wanted to play with the swords. Eragon agreed and we played. But Alareth and the other children came and interrupted us. Alareth asked us to let him play, and we agreed…" Arya trailed off, looking at Eragon.

The boy in question cleared his throat nervously and continued the narration, "we played for a while, then Arya beat Alareth. Alareth then said that girls could never beat the boys cause they are too weak. Arya replied that it was not true and she could beat him anytime. They both fought with the swords again and Arya won. Alareth then told Arya that our family are all freaky, because no girl elf could have won a male elf any day. Arya cried, and I hit Alareth."

Islanzadi frowned, "listen, you too, Arya," she said. The elf looked up, tear-stained eyes meeting Islanzadi's.

"You are not freaks. You are special, nothing could change that. So what if Arya can beat Alareth? It does not matter at all. You are not freaks, no matter what Alareth or anyone else says. Always remember that. Violence is not always the answer. The next time someone says something like that, just ignore him, okay?" Islanzadi finished, eyes seeking out that of Arya and Eragon's.

The two children nodded gravely, "We promise mother," they said in unison. Settling back, they cuddled up to Islanzadi on her bed. It was like this that they fell asleep, together.

* * *

5 years later 

Many things change with age, but some stays the same.

Eragon had grown to become a sturdy young boy of twelve. He no longer used his fists to settle everything, merely preferring to talk his way out. Arya on the other hand had not changed much, except going through puberty. Which made her much more attractive.

Eragon rolled off the bed, promptly falling off with a thud. Even though they were twelve now, Eragon and Arya still refused to get separate rooms. Well, Islanzadi had tried, and by the next morning, both would be found together some place.

Arya's eyes shot open at the foreign sound; hand reaching for the dagger on her bedside. Things had changed much. Alagaesia was not as safe as when they were younger. Rumors of rebellions against the king had put them all on their guard. Eragon and Arya both carry daggers around the forest of Du WeldenVarden now. Not for hunting, but for their safety. Just last week, a group of elves spotted a whole army of Urgals marching past the borders. Their mother had taken no chances, merely giving the daggers to Eragon and Arya.

She visibly relaxed as she took in the form of her brother lying on the ground. Her lip curled in amusement and she tried to stifle a very un-lady-like snort of laughter. Unfortunately it did not escape the notice of Eragon.

"You could have helped me up, you know." he muttered plaintively.

"I know, brother. But it's too funny. Next time, ask mother to get you a bigger bed, or you could always take mine," Arya replied, getting up from the bed, moving to the bathroom.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he muttered, hauling himself off the ground.

He took fresh clothes from the closet opposite the bed, careful not to tread on Arya's new plant. His sister loves plants too much, Eragon thought with a sigh. About four species of plants currently grew in the room, each taking up precious space.

"I heard that!" Arya called from the bathroom, "Your animals are taking up too much space too!"

Eragon's numerous pets laid about in various positions in their boxed off area in the room. Currently, he got a rabbit, two eagles, and one cat. And he thinks of getting another cat.

Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Are you done yet, Arya? I wanna bathe too."

"Almost!" Came Arya's muffled reply.

True to her word, she appeared five minutes later, her long raven black hair dripping water all over.

"Hey, watch that!" Eragon yelled teasingly, as water dripped onto his clothes.

Arya grinned unreservedly in response, pointing to the bathroom, "go. We still have training to do later. I want to have enough time to finish our new tree house."

Eragon nodded, hurriedly entering the bathroom and locking the door behind him. A hurried Arya is always a cranky one. Never forget that.

About five minutes later, his yell could be heard through out the whole of Du Weldenvarden. He stormed out of the bathroom, striding furiously to the kitchens, where he knew Arya would be, helping with the breakfast.

"Yes, Eragon?" she asked sweetly, stirring the stew calmly.

Islanzadi looked between the two almost-teens amusedly. After so long, both still can't stop teasing each other.

"What did you do with the hot water?" he asked dangerously.

"Erm… I used it all?" Arya replied tentatively, stepping closer to Islanzadi.

Their mother decided to cut in at that moment. She did not need a fight to break out just when breakfast is done. No thanks. She sighed as she recalled the argument that happened last week, just before breakfast. Eragon had used up the soap Arya bought for herself the day before. In retaliation, she had dyed all his shampoo green. It was hilarious when Eragon entered the room, green everywhere. Needless to say; he got into a huge argument with Arya that escalated into a fight. It was one of the largest fights that both of them had, for it landed them with the healers for a record of 2 days, and they had refused to talk to each other till the second day; when Arya had tripped and landed in Eragon's lap.

Glaring sternly at them, Islanzadi said firmly, "Enough, you two. Go out and sit at the table. I will bring out the soup."

Eragon and Arya glared at each other sullenly, walking back to the dining table. Islanzadi soon followed, carrying three bowls of stew with some pieces of freshly made ginger bread.

They ate their breakfast in silence, the atmosphere tense.

"Arya," Eragon finally mumbled, looking hard into the plate of bread.

"hmmm?" Arya replied through a mouthful of stew.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you just now," he said in a small voice.

Arya smiled back at him, "Sorry for using up all the hot water."

Islanzadi tried to hide a chuckle as they made up with one another. This was just too fun to watch.

"Mother, did you just LAUGH?" Arya asked incredulously. Their mother had been less cheerful of late, due to the sudden and violent death of two elven wardens she was good friends with. Their deaths were a mystery. There were no signs of struggle in their homes, no signs of any man handling, and no traces of poison.

Islanzadi schooled her features into that of calm once more.

"No, I didn't." she said sternly, "Now finished your stew and go out to train. You have one hour, remember."

The two children nodded, each hurriedly finishing their stew. Eragon finished first, taking the time to sharpen his sword, swinging it around the kitchen. Arya was calmly washing up; a wet hand wiping a trail of water across her face.

* * *

Both of them met each other at the front yard where Islanzadi could keep an eye on them ten minutes later. Blocking their swords with magic, they readied themselves, circling each other hungrily. 

Eragon struck first, sword whirling as he run at Arya. Arya nimbly side-stepped it, bringing her sword up to block the blow. She turned back to him, swinging her sword, aiming for his unprotected left flank. As though as he sensed what she was thinking, Eragon ducked to avoid the blow, leaving them to spin apart and back again. Again and again their swords flashed, weaving a deathly web of steel around themselves. Then it happened.

A bright flash of light.

Eragon's startled yell.

And he was gone.

Arya stood there stunned, not believing what she just saw.

He was gone.

She did nothing at all to stop it.

For the first time in two years, Arya slumped down on the grass and cried.

She did not notice the warm presence of Islanzadi collapse beside her. But she did. She saw the whole incident from the window, but was somehow unable to move.

Together they mourned.

For the loss of their family.

Deep in the depths of Gilead, a red skinned man howled, barking orders in a strange tongue. All around him, hidden by the darkness, ruby red eyes snapped open, and hisses in another language rang out.

Deep in the woods all around Alagaesia, wolves howled as they sensed ancient evil awaken. The animals skittered and ran around in blind panic. Birds hid their heads beneath their wings, not willing to look up.

Ancient evil has awaken.

The war has begun.

--End Prologue

* * *

A/N3 : How was it??? R/R please. Here ends the Prologue of DBE. I really had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed the fic as well. Chapter one takes off from the reappearance of Eragon. What's happening? Watch out for the next installment. AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS. I really need and want to know where are my weak points so that I can work on them. Come on, just a teeny review? insert puppy dog eyes 


	6. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

_Title: Draconious, Bellirius, Empirus_

_The saga begins_

_Author: AntheaMS_

_Summary: Eragon and Arya were best friends and siblings since they were young. Good times don't last though, and Eragon was taken away from them. _

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_A/N: Please Review! __  
_

4 years later 

Eragon woke up with a start, his heart thumping furiously. The images in his dream seemed so real; yet he knew that they are not. He lived in Carvahall all his life, haven't he?

It always began the same way. He and an extraordinarily pretty girl with pointed ears would be dancing together in a field, swaying gently to an unheard tune. An elven woman stood at the side, smiling gently at them. Occasionally, he would hear the birds chirping, and spot them soaring in the sky. He and the mysterious girl would dance to that invisible tune. Sometimes, one of them would stumble, and the other would laugh before starting the dance again. A sweet scent of freshly crushed pine leaves and hazelnuts surrounded them.

After a few hours of dancing, they would stop, and run over to the elven woman, hugging her tightly. They would look up at that instance, and he would meet the eyes of the elven girl and woman.

Sighing, he leapt out of bed, trying to clear his mind. Roran, his cousin, is already gone. Faintly, he could smell the scent of freshly crushed pine leaves that always haunt his dreams. Eragon could not remember anything that happened to him before the age of 12. All he knew was that Roran was his cousin, and he lived on the farm in Carvahall with them.

Eragon took the stairs two at a time, when he heard Garrow shouting for him to come down and eat his breakfast. The meal was simple, consisting of a slice of bread and a thin slab of steak.

He gulped down his breakfast quickly, before hurriedly grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows, speeding off to hunt. Meat was hard to come by these days, and they needed as much money as they could get. As he sped off towards the direction of the spine, he hoped that this year would be a better one.

* * *

Arya Dröttningu woke up, heart thumping quickly. A thin sheen of sweat drenched her bedclothes. It was the third time this week that she was having the nightmare. It always began the same way, and ended the same way. But this time, she managed to catch a glimpse of another ending. 

It always began the same way. She would be standing in a clearing, teasing Eragon. She would be dancing out of the way as they trained, avoiding his sword, while swiping playfully at him. She would then throw down her sword, before tackling him and tickling him, laughing happily, as he grabbed her hands and pulled her down on him. She would giggle and try to squirm out of the way as he tickled her in response. When she finally got away, she would run across the field; before he would catch her.

At that moment, a dark shadow would descend on them, and there was a loud cry. When Arya looked up, she would see a black sword sticking out of his heart, the red blood staining his tunic, a look of fear and shock freezing on his face. She would scream and scream and scream, her voice going hoarse, hugging Eragon close to her body, unable to move, before she woke up.

But this time, it was different. Eragon managed to twist out of the way, before twisting around and pulling her out of harm's way. He would then grapple with the sword, before all went black.

Arya knew that all that was just another dream, a result of the shock she experienced when Eragon disappeared mysteriously. But she could never drive the image of Eragon bleeding to death in her arms, while she was unable to move. As the dream took over her conscious mind, Arya screamed loudly over and over again as the dream repeated yet again.

It was how Islanzadi managed to locate her, after noticing that she had not touched her breakfast in two hours. Her scream of horror was so loud that it startled the animals out of their hiding place. Islanzadi rushed to Arya's room, hugging her gently, as Arya shook with the strength of her sobs.

"Arya?" Islanzadi asked gently, shaking her gently.

Arya took a deep, shuddering breath, before collapsing into a heap, hugging her mother close.

"I…miss him, mother…" she managed to choke out in a hoarse voice, between shuddering sobs.

"Me too, Arya, me too," Islanzadi smoothed Arya's hair, pressing her lips into her dark hair, "what was the dream about?" she asked gently.

Arya shook slightly with fear, leaning on Islanzadi, "I keep seeing him dead, mother! But today, he didn't die. What's happening to me, mother?" she screamed hysterically.

Islanzadi hugged her daughter tightly, wanting to reassure her as much as possible. Truth to be told, she was worried about the nightmares Arya was having every night. Elves do not dream most of the time; and Arya dreaming worries Islanzadi greatly.

"Mother?" Arya whispered at last in a trembling voice.

Islanzadi turned to face her, concern rushing into her face.

"Yes?" she asked, "You can tell me anything, Arya."

Arya blushed, before mumbling, "Can I sleep in your room when I get back, mother?"

Islanzadi started. It was the first time Arya made such a request in the four years following Eragon's disappearance. She managed to nod at last, and was the recipient of an enthusiastic hug from Arya.

Islanzadi hugged Arya back gently, before pushing her away, looking at her seriously.

"Promise me that you would return safely, Arya," she murmured, "I've lost a son, and I do not want to lose a daughter too."

Arya nodded, her lower lip trembling. Just last week, she had accepted to become the egg courier between the elves and the Varden as the previous courier was assassinated. She was worried that the task that was thrust upon her would lead to her death. Galbatorix was watching the elves more closely now, and every move they made was tracked. A few days ago, the Varden came close to being discovered. Thus, there was extra protection this time round. Two other elves were to be her bodyguards, and they were to be extra careful.

Arya sighed softly and moved out of Islanzadi's arms. "I have to go now, mother. We are departing tonight and I have to get my armor cleaned and my sword sharpened."

Islanzadi nodded and watched Arya leave the room. She hoped in her heart that Arya would return to her safely. She could not stand the loss of another child. Not now, not ever.

* * *

7.00am, The spine 

Eragon stepped nimbly over dead twigs, his footsteps light as he stalked the deer silently. He had been hunting for over 1 hour now, and had just saw the first animal. Ever since the news of the impending war reached Carvahall, there were less animals to hunt. Perhaps it was the families gathering food, perhaps it was that the animals themselves had realized that their lives were in danger and fled into the mountains.

Nevertheless, he had to hunt. So here he was, stalking a deer through the Spine, careful not to startle it. As he neared the deer, he stilled, taking an arrow from his quiver. Carefully drawing the bow, he let fly. At that moment, a bright flash of light erupted, and the deer ran away in fright.

When Eragon opened his eyes, he saw that the deer was gone, and a sapphire egg rested on that very spot.

* * *

6.30 am, Du Weldenvarden 

Arya, with two other elves, Faolin and Glenwing, leaned close to their horses as they sped through the forest. The egg was clutched securely by her side, her quiver and bow strapped securely across her chest. They sped through the forest, not stopping for anyone or anything.

The attack was sudden. They did not even have the time to prepare themselves for it. In the span of a few seconds, Faolin and Glenwing were shot down, and Arya's horse was given a huge scare, throwing her off. She rolled down the steep slope, all the while struggling to hold on to her valuable package. After what seems like hours, she came to a stop in a small clearing. Arya stood up hesitantly, checking that she was not injured. She looked around carefully. There was no route for her to escape. In essence, she was stuck. A ring of fire suddenly erupted around her. Belatedly, she remembered that Eragon was not here. At least he could get her out of this mess.

Arya spun around, searching for the attacker. A red skinned man soon strode out, calmly pointing a sword at her.

"Durza." She spat out angrily. "How did you know that we were here?"

Durza smirked, waving his hand once more. Another ring of fire erupted behind her. "I have my sources."

Arya withdrew her sword from its sheath quickly, pointing it at Durza. "Don't you dare come any closer."

Durza smirked, "feisty, aren't we? Give me the EGG!" he roared, stepping closer to Arya.

Arya flinched and took a step back. Raising the egg, she managed to send it away to the safest place she could think of. Just in time; as at that moment, Durza's carefully worded spell hit her.

And all went black.


	7. Chapter 2: Starting over

7.00 am, the spine

Eragon stepped closer to the egg, eyeing it curiously. He did not know what was it, whether or not it was valuable. Silently, he cursed the flash of light that had scared away the deer, and in the long run, his family's chance for survival. Sighing, he moved closer to the egg, picking it up. Absently, Eragon noticed that it was warm to his touch, and there were little white veins running all over it.

Standing up, he looked around for any signs of life. Scowling deeply, he realized that the appearance of the egg had spooked the animals into hiding. Biting down on a yell of frustration, he made his way out of the spine, and back to his home, never noticing the yellow eyes that were observing him in the protection of the darkness, nor the malicious grin that soon followed.

Finally making his way home, he slumped down onto his bed, hands wandering over the egg, playing with it. He could not believe that the only meat he was able to get today was in the form of an egg. A BLUE egg at that. Soon, he drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming of deer, fire and strangely, a petite elf-maid.

"Eragon! Wake up!" a loud voice shouted, before he was being assaulted by a pillow.

"Ouch. What?!" Eragon mumbled, throwing one arm up in defense, cracking open one eyelid to see his cousin Roran holding a pillow in his hand, grinning widely.

"Garrow wants us to go down to the village to get some more meat. Are you coming?" his cousin asked, crossing his arms, tapping his feet impatiently.

Eragon sighed and sat up, stretching his stiff limbs. Leaping out of the bed, he splashed some water onto his face, before following Roran to Carvahall.  


* * *

Ellesméra, 8 am

Islanzadi paced worriedly around her living room, her hands twisting a clean white handkerchief. She had not received any word from the border patrol that the group carrying the egg had made it past the borders of Du Weldenvarden. Her brow creased in worry as she thought of the implications. Du Weldenvarden was an easy place to get lost in, but the group consisted of experienced elves who knew the path well.

'They should have made it past the border already,' Islanzadi thought worriedly. She eyed the rapidly lightening sky with consternation. She hoped that there was nothing wrong.

'Maybe they got lost' a hopeful voice sounded in her mind. 'Oh please, Islanzadi. Like there was a chance that Faolin or Glenwing would ever get lost in a forest where they patrolled daily.' Replied a cynical voice immediately.

Just then, a sweating elf rushed into her living room, startling Islanzadi greatly. She almost jumped in shock, but recovered just in time, looking at the elf, worry clouding her clear green eyes.

"What is it?" she all but demanded, rushing over to his side.

"Islan...zadi," he panted, "The border patrol reported that they saw two bodies lying in Du Weldenvarden."

Islanzadi's face paled, the handkerchief falling soundlessly from her hands. She sat down shakily onto a chair, her thoughts in turmoil. 'Oh god, please don't let it be Arya. Please,' she thought frantically.

"Who was it?" she asked, her voice shaking with emotion. She was worried that it would be Arya that was dead. Islanzadi did not know how she would cope if that was so. Eragon was gone, disappearing into the thin air, her mate, Evandar was dead. If Arya died, all hope was lost for the revival of the Dranians. In essence, she would be the last of her species.

"It was Faolin and Glenwing, Islanzadi," the young elf whispered.

A cold chill settled around Islanzadi's heart. Faolin and Glenwing were the most experienced elves in the group. If they were dead, there was no hope that Arya had survived.

"What about Arya?" she asked softly, hoping that she made it out alive, even when she knew that anyone who killed Faolin and Glenwing would have most likely killed her as well.

The young elf sighed, not looking at Islanzadi in the eye as he replied, "there was evidence of a struggle at the bottom of the ravine but we didn't see any bodies except for dead Urgals. The surrounding trees were all burnt, and all we could salvage was a piece of parchment."

He passed the piece of parchment over to Islanzadi, knowing that she would want to read it. Islanzadi took it with shaky hands. Some of the words were already faded, and the edges were singed badly. She read it carefully, noting that the chain of words that seemed to make no sense at all,

'Mother ambush dead Durza egg village Brom don't worry much'

It read. The younger elf spoke again, "the patrol hypothesized that Arya had rolled down and got captured by Durza. We found this hidden underneath a pile of soil, with a white lotus. The egg is nowhere to be seen, but a group of our best magic users reported a strong surge in magic in the direction of the spine last night."

Islanzadi felt fear creeping up on her once more. She hoped this was all a bad dream, when in her heart, she knew that it was not. All she could do now was to hope that the egg was safe and that Eragon was still out there. At that instance, Islanzadi was more determined to defeat the Empire.

"Thank you, Fenlef," she murmured at last, thoughts elsewhere.

The young elf took it as his cue to leave, not before saying, "don't worry too much, Islanzadi. Arya is a strong elf, she would make it through. She's too stubborn to die anyway."

Islanzadi let out a wry chuckle at that. She hoped that he was correct for their sakes. If Arya was to die, all hope of vanquishing the Empire and reviving the riders were lost.

* * *

8.00 am, Carvahall

Eragon followed Roran reluctantly through the village of Carvahall, where they made their various purchases. There were fewer goods available now, considering that, most of the merchants were afraid of the ruthless empire troops, who were stopping them at random and taking their supplies away from them. Already, there had been reports of some mysterious deaths occurring along the roads to the other villages. He frowned at that thought, not wanting to dwell on it for too long. Slowly, he made his way to Sloan's shop, ready to trade the newly acquired egg for a few pounds of meat. Meat was more expensive now, and since he did not manage to kill any animals in his hunt earlier that morning, he had to buy them.

Entering the dark shop cautiously, he noticed that there were fewer customers than before. Most probably due to the recent attacks, he thought to himself, as he made his way to the counter.

"What do you want boy?" Sloan growled, once he spotted the younger man.

Eragon scowled. Though both men had not been on the best of terms before, he still expected that the other man would be decent enough to converse with the proper decorum.

"Do you have any meat left?" he asked pointedly, masking his irritation.

Sloan nodded, removing a large slab of meat from the hook. "How much do you need?" he growled, "hurry up boy, I have other things to do."

Eragon felt a dart of irritation shoot through him at Sloan's tone. "Two pounds would be enough," he said, after moments of deliberation.

The other man nodded, and begun chopping the meat into smaller pieces. "You do know you have to pay, don't you?" he growled, wrapping the meat up in brown paper.

Eragon nodded, pushing the stone over to Sloan. He watched as the butcher's eyes went wide. "Where did you get this?" the other man asked in barely a whisper.

"The spine," he answered, not seeing what is the big deal over that piece of news.

Almost immediately, Sloan's mood changed. His face darkened, and if Eragon could have seen more clearly, he would have noticed that the other man's eyes had became darker, if that was even possible.

"Get out, and take this accursed stone with you," he growled, moving from behind the counter to push Eragon out, thrusting the blue stone back to the boy.

Eragon stared at the other man, confused. What was going on? His mind screamed. Never the less, he moved out of the shop cautiously, trying to resist the temptation to just run away and back to his house.

Just as he was ready to run out of the shop, he heard another voice, deeper than what he was used to.

"Leave the boy alone, Sloan," startled, Eragon looked up, and came face to face with Brom, the storyteller from the village.

Sloan paled at the appearance of Brom, though he tried not to show it. Moving back into his shop, clutching a money bag which Brom must have passed to him, he passed the meat to Eragon, before slamming the door behind him; leaving Eragon with Brom.

"Thank you," Eragon said gratefully, clutching his parcel and stone in his hands.

Brom nodded brusquely, looking at Eragon with what seems like consternation.

"You two are very much alike," he sighed at last, looking tired and old for a change. With that, he was gone, leaving Eragon with his dark thoughts.

A/N: R/R Please. ;D I'm sorry I took so long to update. Things in school have been really hectic lately.


	8. Chapter 3: Revelations

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Was it long since I last updated? I don't know anymore. x.x

Arya woke up in a dark cell, tied to something that seemed like a stone bed. She looked around, confused, blinking frantically as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Her first thought was for the safety of the egg. She could not sense its welcoming presence in her mind anymore, and she hoped fervently that it did not land in some remote area of the spine.

She vaguely remembered sending the egg to somewhere she felt was the safest. Somewhere where she had vaguely sensed the presence of her brother. She knew that it was near impossible that the presence she sensed was he, but she never gave up hoping, even now.

Looking around, she noticed that the walls of the room that she was in were adorned with various torture implements. Arya shivered, already suspecting that this was some place belonging to the Empire. She never did know how true that was; until Durza entered, flanked by two burly Urgals.

He waved them away, closing the door behind him, pitching the entire place into darkness.

Squinting, Arya could just make out the outline of his body in the darkness. She could hear the clinking sounds of something being taken down from a wall of sorts, but she never knew how true that was.

He came back moments later, carrying some whip like thing with spiky bits at the bottom. Arya shivered instinctively. She knew this was bad, no matter how much she did not understand what that thing in his hands was.

"What are you going to do to me?" she whispered fearfully, eyes darting about in search of an escape.

She trembled at the answering laugh, which was full of menace and barely concealed glee. "I am going to torture you, of course," the other man said snidely, "you've gotten past me once. This time, I won't make that mistake."

Arya shivered at his tone, knowing, yet not accepting that there was no way she was going to be able to escape. She thought of her mother, wondering how worried she must be now. Ever since the loss of Eragon, they had grown closer, forced to unite under the difficult circumstances.

"What do you want?" she asked fearfully, eyeing Durza. She could not imagine what he would want to do with her. _Except for the egg._ Her mind whispered. Belatedly, she remembered that she had sent the egg somewhere even the empire would not know. _Perhaps it is for the best._

"If you are searching for the egg, forget it. I won't tell you where it is. And even if I do know, you would never be able to find it," she retorted defiantly.

A slow chill started creeping through her body when she saw Durza's emerging grin. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I have my ways…"

A tremor passed through her tense body when she saw what Durza had in his hands. "What are you going to do?" she whispered fearfully. The whip looks cold and menacing, as though as it was laughing at her private pain. She hated her weakness now, wanting to change it all. Most of all, she hated Durza.

Durza chuckled, tracing a pattern on her skin with the whip. "You don't have to know, princess. When I'm done with you, you will be wishing that you are dead…" he trailed off, striking her forcefully.

She fought the urge to scream as the whip hit her skin, burning her from the inside. Arya controlled herself, not wanting to give Durza the satisfaction of seeing her scream in pain. She closed her eyes in pain as the strokes rained down, biting her lips in an effort to remain quiet. _I have to endure this_, she thought, moaning in pain as the whip struck a sore area. _It is the only way._

Vaguely, she felt herself slipping into the welcoming darkness. The princess let herself fall, comforting herself with the knowledge that it was a better place to be than the present. As she slipped in, she sighed with bliss. The darkness was comforting, better than the reality she existed in.

Durza smirked with glee when Arya slipped into unconsciousness. "Well, princess," he sneered, tracing the contours of her face mockingly; "I've never expected you to be such a weakling." Throwing the whip down, he exited her cell, not before ordering the guards to keep a close eye on her.

* * *

Eragon woke up, screaming. The dream had repeated itself for the third time this week. It had always begun the same way, with him walking into a dark room, which was lit only by the light of the moon streaming in from a small window. A woman would be lying on the table, moaning in pain, with lashes over her pale skin, bleeding slightly.

A man would come in, reaching for another weapon, and hitting her with it. Sometimes even heating it before lashing out at her, demanding her to tell him the location of the egg. She always refused, and that earned her a more severe beating each time.

Normally, he would not have reacted as such, but it was different today. The lady had turned to face him, and met his eyes, before breathing his name. Eragon had never seen her before, he was sure of it. But that woman knew him, he thought, frowning with worry.

Shrugging that thought off, he leapt out of bed, making his way to the egg which was securely wrapped in an old shirt of his. He still could not figure out what was going to be hatched from it. Opening the bundle, he studied the egg, noticing that it was of a deep sapphire, with little white lines running all over it. Curious now, he touched it with one hand, noting that it was warm to touch. He quickly moved his hand away, and watched with morbid fascination as the egg began to crack open.

To his extreme surprise, it was some creature that looked as though as it was a cross between a horse and a bird. He frowned, wondering what species it was. Eragon had never seen something like that before, not when he was hunting or reading some of the books he managed to find.

Curiously, he touched the animal's head, gasping with surprise when there was a bright flash of light and a sharp, intense pain. When it was over, he looked down, noticing that there was a lump of raised flesh on his right palm. "What's happening to me?" he whispered.


	9. Chapter 4: Interlude

((OOC: I didn't realise that I uploaded the preceding bits already, so here ya go!))

--

It was dark when Arya awoke again, disorientated for a moment before realizing that she was in a cell somewhere in the empire. She was not all that worried yet, to say the least. At least she was alive, which spoke off Durza's reluctance to kill her immediately. Perhaps she was needed for some information of sorts, Arya did not know. That thought brought on thoughts of the egg. _Where is it now?_ She thought worriedly, panicking at the thought of it landing in Durza's hand. Even when she sent it away from her, Arya had hoped that it would be somewhere safe. For the sake of the Varden, if nothing else.

Looking around her, she realized that it was going to be hard living the next few weeks. She knew that Durza would try, at all costs, to get the truth out of her. Then and there, she vowed, to never let the truth come out. The lives of Eragon, her family, the Varden, depended on this, and she never want to fail again.


End file.
